Martok (Changeling)
The Changeling Martok was a Changeling of the Founders in the 24th century. In the 2370s, this changeling was one of a handful agents tasked with destabilizing relationships between the larger organizations of the Alpha Quadrant. Biography In mid-2371, this changeling replaced General Martok while hunting saber bear along Kang's Summit on Qo'noS. Following his capture, the real Martok was sent to Internment Camp 371. ( ) The changeling's mission was to increase hostilities with the Cardassian Union and in order to weaken each organization. ( ) In early 2372, the changeling convinced Chancellor Gowron that a recent coup on Cardassia Prime was effected by the Dominion. After leading a fleet to Deep Space 9, the Klingons invaded Cardassian space. The Martok Changeling also attempted to incite conflict between the Federation and the Klingon Empire; to this end, he had Kaybok, one of his commanders, executed for refusing to fire on the . Martok and Gowron later led the Klingons in an attack on Deep Space 9. He attempted to continue the battle even when the odds turned against the Klingons, but was overruled by Gowron. Nevertheless, the incident led to a year-and-a-half conflict between the Klingon Empire and the Federation in lasting from 2372 to 2373. ( ) In early 2373, Martok attended the induction of Order of the Bat'leth members on Ty'Gokor. He recognized Benjamin Sisko, Miles O'Brien, Worf and Odo, who were there undercover to expose Gowron as the changeling. Martok imprisoned them and attempted to fool them into killing Gowron instead, thereby gaining power for himself and furthering the war. However, Odo discovered him to be a Founder and drew him into exposing himself in front of the crowd. The changeling was promptly killed by a hail of disruptor fire. ( ) The real Martok was informed of the Martok Changeling's actions by Julian Bashir, Worf and Elim Garak at the internment camp later that year, remarking it was "a grave dishonor". ( ) . It was never stated in canon how the changeling managed this, but Joseph Sisko once suggested that a way a changeling could beat the blood test was to kill a random civilian on the street, absorb the man's blood into itself and release it whenever it took part in a test. It is possible the Martok changeling did this. It could also provide an explanation as to why the Dominion kept the real people that changelings impersonated alive in Internment Camp 371.}} Memorable quotes "You forget, I am not only a Klingon warrior; I am a Starfleet officer, and Starfleet deserves an explanation!" "They will get one soon enough. Until then, know this: my mission will determine the fate of the Klingon Empire. Interfere, and you risk destroying us all!" : - Worf and the Martok changeling ( ) "Captain, you don't know how much I've looked forward to killing you in battle. And now your foolishness has cheated me of that pleasure." "Sorry to disappoint you." : - Martok and Sisko ( ) "What're they doing? Why doesn't Sisko just ''shoot him?!" "''I have a better question: Why isn't Gowron letting his bodyguards kill Worf? I'll tell you why: Klingon honor, a concept you should be ''very familiar with. My people, on the other hand, don't care about honor. How did you put it: 'There will be no honorable combat, no formal challenges?' Hardly the words of a Klingon. Tell me, General' – ''did Gowron destroy the polaron emitters... or did ''you?" : - '"Martok"' and '''Odo', finally aware of who the real Changeling is ( ) Key dates * 2371: Replaces the real Martok * 2373: Exposed as a Changeling Appendices Appearances * ** ** Additional reference * Background information Martok was played by recurring Star Trek guest actor J.G. Hertzler. External links * de:Martok (Gründer) Category:Changelings